My Time with you is Never Dull
by Orange Dash
Summary: Time can be the most precious thing in the world. Especially with someone you love and every moment you spend with them...A turtle and a human girl... Not even time can stop and hinder their love... Love only gets stronger as time goes on, and love surpasses all the spheres of time...
1. Chapter 1: Time Thoughts

**This is a MikeyXRenet story!**

 **And if you don't like Mikey and Renet I suggest that you don't read this at all. Because, if there are any flames about Renet and Mikey... I will do something about it.**

 **I've heard about a lot of people who hate Mikey and Renet together. So, if you have grudge between Mikey and Renet BACK OFF!**

 ***clasps hands together with an innocent look* Sorry if I've been harsh... but, if you like Mikey and Renet you are welcome to read! *skips away***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Tmnt! Just some of the love stuff here...**

 **Here's just something fun... It's me talking with Raph and Mikey! I am Dash!**

* * *

 **Dash: It's a Mikey and Renet story!**

 **Mikey: Really!? _*hugs Dash_ * I love you dudette!**

 **Dash:* _rubs Mikey's head*_ Anything for you my cute favorite turtle.**

 **Raph: * _walks in*_ Really? A story of Mikey and Renet together? This is the end of the world.**

 **Mikey: *** _ **glares at Raph** *_ **It's not the end of the world, Renet is everything to me!**

 **Raph:*** _ **rolls eyes** *_ **I don't even like that g...**

 **Mikey: *** _ **fumes over to Raph growling** *_ **Don't you dare! * _scares Raph with hard intense eyes_ ***

 **Dash: You jealous Raphie that you don't have girl?**

 **Raph: I am not jealous.**

 **Dash:* _snickers*_**

 **Mikey:* _smirks*_ Sure Raphie...**

 **Raph:* _growls at Mikey*_**

 **Dash: You know Raph there isn't just Mikey and Renet in the story, you're in it too.**

 **Raph:* _moans*_ Oh boy...**

 **Mikey: Can we get it started!? Pleeeeease! * _clasps hands together and does the cute puppy dog eyes*_**

 **Dash: Aw! How can I not resist you? * _pulls Mikey along_ ***

 **Raph:* _slowly tries to sneak away_ ***

 **Dash: You too Raph! * _grabs Raph_ ***

 **Raph:* _groans being pulled along by Dash_ ***

 **Mikey: Cowabunga! Renet, here I come! Booyakasha!**

 **Dash: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey was rolling over in his bed... He was so bored. He didn't even feel like watching Crognard the Barbarian.

"Ugh... I'm so bored," Mikey whined. He slung an arm over his face drifting off into his thoughts.

Ever since they came back from using time... he couldn't, he just couldn't stop thinking about Renet.

He told himself before that he'd never have a crush on a girl.. Nuh... no way. That was changed... and he could totally tell what Leo meant that sometimes you just think about someone a lot and you just can't help it.

Thinking about Renet... He felt a pang in his heart... He really wanted to see her again...

Mikey closed his eyes replaying the memory back again in his mind.

 **~Flashback memory~**

"Renet, um, can we kick it in the future together? Just you and me? For a little while?"

"Aw, I would love that Mikey. Maybe someday."

 **~End of flashback memory~**

Mikey's heart fluttered wildly as he remembered the kiss on his cheek... Wait, no he got two kisses on the cheek. He grinned rubbing his cheek closing his eyes in the memory.

He opened his eyes looking straight ahead at the ceiling.

 _What would the future be like I wonder?_

He grinned widely... It would be so awesome to go there with Renet... Who knows what's in the future.

He loved how Renet called them turtle warriors... It made him feel like a hero...

Turning over onto his side he glanced at Ice Cream Kitty in the cooler.

"I really wish to see Renet again... It's been like three weeks the last time I saw her."

Ice Cream Kitty meowed in response putting her cold paw on Mikey's beak.

"Mmm, you taste so good my little Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey closed his eyes in delight as he gave her one lick. She always tasted so good.

He sighed sadly a frown upon his face. "I even wonder if Renet will come back... or not... Maybe I won't ever see her again..." He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

Ice Cream Kitty leaned her tiny head forward licking Mikey's nose.

The orange banded turtle laughed. "You're always trying to cheer me up aren't you kitty?" He wrapped an arm around his ice cream cat.

* * *

In the Future...

Renet sighed as she followed Lord Simultaneous around. "Can I use the Time Scepter again?"

"You've already caused enough trouble as it is girl," Lord S. scowled.

"Aww, grok. Come on, I've already saved the scepter from Savanti Romero's control."

"True," Lord S. rubbed his chin. "You've already inferred with time many times girl."

"Yeah, but whenever time is out of control or is going out of balance the scepter always takes us to a time where we can fix things again. That's what it did with the turtles... so, they could save Splinter."

"The turtle warriors? Hmm... is this why you want to use the Time Scepter?"

"Yeah, I guess so... I kind of told one of the turtles that maybe I'll see him again."

"You know how dangerous it can be if you use time... things can go wrong... in anybody who upholds the scepter."

"But, I'm a Time Master in training right? Wouldn't going through time be part of my training?"

"You are right girl," Lord Simultaneous turned to face Renet.

"So, can I use it?" Renet clasped her hands together.

"Not today Renet."

"Aww great," Renet jerked her arm.

"Tomorrow we shall resume," Lord S. walked down the corridor.

"Alright then," Renet sighed. She turned around leaving the corridor. She exited the Time building into the street.

"Oh Mikey..." She sighed looking up at the sky not noticing a car's honk.

"Renet!"

"Huh?" She gasped turning her head to see a driver in a white car. The car was hovering a few feet in the air...Cars didn't wheels now these days. "Oh right... sorry, I'm coming." She climbed into the car and it flew off a few feet in the air towards her home.

Renet put her hand against the clear window looking out the fabulous city.

She couldn't stop thinking about Mikey... Michelangelo... he was so cute...

 _He acted like he... liked her? Did he like her?_

She smiled as she remembered Mikey asking if this was date when they rode that horse together... It was sweet though she told him that he was older than her... well, in his time anyway.

Putting her hand against the glass she mumbled a few words quietly.

"Don't worry Mikey... we'll see each other again..."

* * *

 **So, how was that for starters? Did you like it? Please leave me with your comments and thoughts... I'd love to hear them! Like you always know me... :)**

* * *

 **A little something fun here... At the end...**

 **Raph: Ha! I wasn't even in the story!**

 **Dash: Oh, you will be Raph, this only chapter one...**

 **Raph:* _eyes widen_ ***

 **Dash: And Leo and Donnie will be in it too!**

 **Donnie: _*Ap_** ** _pears_ * Theortically speaking, how'd I get here?**

 **Dash: You're going to be in my story! And Leo! *snaps fingers***

 **Leo: * _Appears still in a meditative trance_ ***

 **Dash: Leeeeooooo**

 **Leo: * _snaps out of trance_ * Woah, where the heck are we?**

 **Dash: You're going to be in my world! Of this story!**

 **Donnie: What story are you exactly talking about?**

 **Dash: Of Mikey and Renet!**

 **Leo & Donnie: * _eyes widen_ ***

 **Mikey: * _In love daze_ * Can't stop thinking about her...**


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't have a Chance

**Dash: Here we go!**

 **Mikey: Am I going to see Renet yet!? *jumps up and down excited***

 **Dash: Uh... pretty soon Mikey... but, you will...**

 **Mikey: Aww yeah! *hugs Dash***

 **Leo: So, we're in this too?**

 **Dash: Yupp...**

 **Donnie: You won't make us do anything that we don't want to do will you?**

 **Dash: Well... not exactly... maybe... but, you will do stuff... *grins***

 **Donnie: I guess I could live with that...**

 **Leo: Same.**

 **Dash: Oooh! And Raph, you're in this chapter! Finally!**

 **Raph: Why do I even have to be in this story?**

 **Dash: Because it would be so boring with Mikey and Renet alone... there needs to be other characters... and you guys are Mikey's brothers so...**

 **Leo: Yeah, brothers look out for each other... That's what brothers are for...**

 **Dash: Exactly Leo! *smiles wider***

 **Mikey: I'd love to enjoy this with my bros! *tackles Raph in a hug***

 **Raph: *grunts rolling on the floor* Get off me!**

 **Mikey: Aww! Bro hug!**

 **Dash: Leo and Donnie... you should join the hug.**

 **Leo: I guess it wouldn't hurt.**

 ***Leo and Donnie both hug Mikey who's still has a big hug grip on Raph***

 **Raph: *squirms between all the hugging* Get me out of here!**

 **Dash: *smirks* No, I'll let you be Raph... ENJOY the story people!**

* * *

The evening was out in a blaze. Four brothers were all on a rooftop waiting for any crime to occur. There was no such coincidence. The Foot wasn't out on the prowl nor the Purple Dragons were busting into buildings and Karai was no where to be seen.

"This is so boring," Raph groaned. "I want to bust some heads!"

The three brothers were all chatting, though they didn't notice that the youngest didn't join them or even had muttered a single word.

Mikey was just staring out in the horizon watching the sunset. His thoughts were drifting away and he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Mikey?"

He ignored Leo just sighing resting a hand upon his chin.

"Hey, you okay?" Donnie sat down next to him with Leo on the other side and Raph behind his shell.

"Yeah..."

"You seem quiet and that's unusual for you," Leo says.

"I just... I just can't stop thinking about someone..."

"It's Renet isn't it?" Raph huffed.

Mikey didn't respond only keeping his mouth in a thin line.

"Sometimes, you have to let her go Mikey," Leo squeezed his shoulder.

Mikey scowled.

 _What if I don't want to?_

"And guess what? I'm sure that she doesn't even like you back. You're just a mutant," Raph says.

Mikey frowned at Raph's words.

 _Does she really not like me?_

"We should go back to the Lair ninjas. Looks like there is no activity tonight," Leo says.

"Come on Mikey," Raph pulled the youngest up. "You need to stop thinking about Renet. You and her together... that can't work. She's a human, so how could she love you? And you... you don't even have a chance with her."

"Raph!" Leo scolded.

"What?" Raph snapped.

"You don't say that!"

"It's true, he has no chance with her."

Mikey grit his teeth feeling anger bubble inside him twisting at his core. "Right, I believe you Raph," his shoulder bumped against Raph's roughly.

He climbed down the ladder against the building and made his way to the manhole cover.

"Now look what you just did!" Leo pointed to Mikey as the youngest turtle disappeared into the sewers.

"So? He needs to face the truth."

Donnie shook his head. "You don't do that Raph."

"Yeah, you just hurt his feelings and he's now going to be sad," Leo says.

"I can't believe you Raph," Donnie sighed leaping down to the manhole cover.

Leo was glaring at Raph his arms folded. "You need to go apologize Raph." He slid down the ladder.

"Really?" Raph held his arms out. "Why do I have to frickin' apologize?" He went down following after Leo.

* * *

Mikey was sulking in his room looking at a drawing that he drew from memory of Renet. It was really good unlike some of his drawings that were horrible.

Like the ones he used when they came back from the farmhouse to New York again when they lived in a closed down pizza shop.

He really took his time with this drawing of Renet.

Raph's words were buzzing through his thoughts.

 **'You don't even have a chance with her.'**

The orange banded turtle growled taking his drawing of Renet and crumbling it into a ball throwing it onto the ground. He didn't take anger very well and it only burned as he could see how Raph was right.

"I have no chance with her. How could she like me? She's a human and I'm just... a mutant. Yeah, a mutant freak," he kicked his foot harshly against his bed post.

"Ow, ow," he hopped on his other foot in pain. One foot was throbbing.

Sighing, he threw himself against his bed letting himself to cry.

He clutched his teddy bear while his head was buried in his pillow and his body shaking against the bed with each sob that came from his mouth...

* * *

Next morning... (In the future...)

"Can I do it Lord Simultaneous?" Renet asked in the time chamber.

"Aye girl, you better not cause any trouble."

"I'll try not to and besides, the turtle warriors can always help me."

"The turtles of the legend? They saved the world many times in the past."

"See?" Renet beamed. "Can I go visit them?"

"Why do you need to visit them girl? When in fact we have mutants that surround us and live with us, including aliens."

"Yeah, but they're turtle mutants..."

"Why visit them if there are also turtle mutants here?"

"Because, the turtle mutants here are not like them."

"There are still lots of turtles here that know ninjistu and they're probably descendants from the turtle warriors."

"True," Renet mused. "But, I've never met them and these turtles warriors... there's something special about them."

"Oh yes, they are from the legend that's true."

"Yeah but, this one turtle in particular I... it's like I have this special connection with him. He's always so sweet and..." Renet blushed.

Lord S. raised his eyebrows his surprise. "You think that you can have something with his turtle?"

"Uh..." Renet stuttered. "Well, I don't know if he likes me back but, he asked if he would see me again and I want to see him again so..."

"Well, it looks like you may. Just don't do anything weird or intimate with this turtle..." He gave her a stern look.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "I won't do anything weird or any of that..." Her face became blank.

"Good."

"Now, can I use the scepter?" Renet smiled.

Lord S. sighed. "Yes, you may girl."

"YES!" Renet squealed running down the corridor towards the room were the scepter stood...

* * *

 **Mikey: *goes crying into his room***

 **Dash: I can't believe you Raph... that was so mean...**

 **Raph: What? You made me act that way...**

 **Dash: *scoffs* You had to say that to Mikey huh? Now he's heartbroken. *leaves the room to find Mikey***

 **Raph: *sighs* Really?**

 **Leo: You don't say things like that Raph... *leaves the room***

 **Donnie: Yeah, I can't believe you... *leaves***

 **Raph: Greeat! *finds himself alone* What am I supposed to do now?**

* * *

 **How was that chaper? Good? Leave your thoughts and comments here... Wonderful as it may... Make it better for me :) Totally...**

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Can't Take it Back

**Dash: Okay! Here we go!**

 **Mikey:*sighs* No chance with Renet...**

 **Dash: *glares at Raph* You need to fix this Raph.**

 **Raph: Why? And how can I possibly fix this?**

 **Dash: Just go on! *pushes Raph towards Mikey***

 **Raph: Mikey?**

 **Dash: Enjoy this as always! I can't wait!**

* * *

Mikey woke up to find dried tears sticking onto his cheeks. He stayed in his room all day long since yesterday.

Raph sighed in the kitchen with Donnie and Leo.

"Ugh, is Mikey going to get up and make us breakfast? The last time we cooked we burned the place."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Leo scoffed. "Maybe he isn't coming to make us breakfast because of what you said to him."

"This again? Really?"

"If you haven't noticed Raph, Mikey has never left his room since we came back from patrol," Donnie pointed towards the bedrooms. "And maybe he'll never come out again."

"Did you even apologize Raph?"

"Uh... I did..."

"Turtles first Raph."

"Fine! I didn't okay?"

Leo groaned dragging a hand down his face. "I can't believe you Raph... you need to go apologize to him and I mean right now."

"Fine," Raph groaned getting up heading towards the bedrooms.

* * *

 **In Mikey's room:**

Mikey groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. A knock on his door made him growl.

"Who's there?"

"Raph," came the gruff reply.

"Go away."

"We need to talk..."

"What do you want?"

"About what I said... I want to apologize."

"Sure," Mikey moved his arm staring at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Mikey glared at the door. "The door's locked."

The handle tried to turn, but it wasn't turning. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Just say what you have to say."

Raph sighed feeling a little guilty, Mikey wasn't letting him in. "I just wanted to apologize of what I said... I uh... I want to take back what I said."

"You can't bro," Mikey replied.

Raph sighed putting a hand against the door softly. "You know... you may actually have a chance with her."

"Right..." Mikey glanced at his crumbled drawing of Renet.

"Do you want to come out?"

"No, I'll come out if I feel like it," Mikey rolled onto his side.

"Okay, but, you can't stay in there forever bro."

Mikey sighed staying silent and soon it was silent again assuming that Raph left.

"What am I gonna do?" Mikey glanced at Ice Cream Kitty in the cooler box on the edge of his bed.

Kitty meowed throwing a bit of strawberry at him which he licked off his arm.

"I don't even have a chance with Renet."

Ice Cream Kitty blinked those little adorable black eyes and then suddenly meowed louder.

"What?" Mikey propped himself on his elbow pads. "What is it Kitty?"

A loud crash echoed throughout the Lair and Mikey heard a yell.

* * *

 **Dash: It's a cliff hanger!**

 **Mikey: Aw come on! I wonder what that was!**

 **Dash: You'll see soon enough... *smirks***

 **Leo: You finally apologized Raph... *looks at Raph***

 **Raph: I did but, I don't know if he took what I said.**

 **Mikey: *scowls* I didn't bro.**

 **Dash: *pats Mikey's shoulder* You'll forgive Raph Mikey because of what is going to happen next. *squeals***

 **Donnie: And what exactly is occurring next?**

 **Dash: You'll see soon enough turtles... *squeals even more* I can't wait!**

 **Mikey: *grins* Me too if you're that excited.**

 **Donnie: It must be good.**

 **Leo: How can a crashing noise be good?**

 **Raph: Exactly Leo...**

 **Dash: It's all good my fellow turtle friends!**

* * *

 **There ya have it! I hope ya liked this one!**

 **I hoped that you liked it. Please me with your thoughts and comments!**


	4. Chapter 4: You Deserve a Chance

**Dash: Tada! Here we go!**

 **Mikey: I wonder what that even was...**

 **Dash: Enjoy! I can't contain myself... I'm so excited right now!**

* * *

There was yelling and Mikey turned his head surprised wondering what in the world that was.

"Stay here kitty, I'm going to check out whatever that was." Mikey opened his door walking to the main area.

He blinked, his eyes straying across the room. The pinball machine was fallen over, and his bros were all piled in heap tangled together. There was fourth body but, he couldn't see because of the punching dummy fallen over it.

His foot hit something and he glanced down a feeling overwhelming him. It was that staff or Time Scepter.

"Get off me!" Raph grunted.

"Oh, right sorry."

Mikey's heart fluttered... _That voice..._

The dummy moved revealing none other than Renet.

"Sorry," she rubbed her head sheepishly getting off Raph's plastron.

"Ugh, my head," Donnie moaned. "That was a hard crash."

"Sorry about that, I guess I just crashed here huh?"

Leo scowled rubbing his arm.

"Hey, where's Mikey?"

"Right here..." Mikey stepped down into the TV pit.

Renet turned her face split into a happy grin. "Mikey!" She dived herself at the turtle hugging him. "It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah..." Mikey blinked noticing his brothers watching him.

Renet pulled back smiling and finally glanced around. "Woah... Is this?... Your home? The Lair?"

"Yeah, this is," Leo says making Renet turn her head to look at him.

Mikey bent over picking up the scepter handing it to Renet.

"This is so grokking cool!" She beamed. "This is exactly what it was described and what I imagined it to be."

Mikey smiled, "I can give you a tour of the Lair if you want."

"Sure Mikey."

The youngest turtle took her arm leading her to his bedroom.

* * *

"You have a lot of action figures..." Renet blinked looking at the shelves.

"Yeah," Mikey was in front of Ice Cream Kitty hiding her. "I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Tada!" The orange masked terrapin spun around. "Meet Ice Cream Kitty!"

"Oh my glob!" Renet squealed. "Is that an ice cream cat mutant?"

Mikey nodded and Renet put a finger under Ice Cream Kitty's chin.

Ice Cream Kitty purred licking Renet's hand. Renet laughed, "She's so cute."

"She likes you," Mikey grinned patting his ice cream cat's head and scratching her behind the ears.

Kitty purred loudly flicking her tail at Mikey to get a splotch of strawberry on his nose.

"Mmmm," Mikey licked the strawberry off his nose.

"You actually taste your cat?" Renet tilted her head.

"Yeah, and she can regrow herself."

"That's cool," Renet glanced at the kitty as it licked her hand again meowing and purring.

For a few minutes Mikey sat with Renet on his bed showing her his comic books. She seemed to be fascinated.

"These comics are different than those in the future."

"They are?" The youngest turtle leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah, there are a lot more stories and superheroes but, these are the original."

"They're awesome right?"

"Yeah," Renet leaned back to pet Ice Cream Kitty.

Mikey blinked. His brothers didn't even bother him. It's like they decided to let him have some time with Renet.

"What's this?" Renet got up bending over to pick up the crumbled piece of paper.

"Uh... that's uh..." Mikey stuttered.

Renet unfolded the crumbled paper and stared at the drawing. "Is this... a drawing of me?"

"Uh... yeah," Mikey rubbed his neck.

"You actually drew this? It's so amazing! You're so talented Mikey!"

"Thanks," Mikey blushed.

"Do you mind if I keep this?"

"No, you can have it," Mikey smiled.

"I'll treasure this forever..." Renet tucked the crumbled drawing away in the metal clasps on her arms.

Mikey had no idea how she did that... She was from the future... so maybe it was something to do with technology... he couldn't really tell.

Renet grinned back at Mikey straightening herself.

"Well, uh..." The orange masked turtle was trying to find the words. "Wanna see the kitchen? I am really great with cooking!"

"Sure, I do feel hungry."

"Then, it's the perfect time!" Mikey opened the door letting Renet leave first before leading her towards the kitchen.

His bros were in the dojo talking about who knows what... but, he could hear their muttering.

"Look at this!" Mikey spread his arms out as they entered into the kitchen.

"Looks... nice..." Renet looked around.

"It may not look much but, just wait until you see and taste my cooking!" The youngest reached into the cupboard getting out a pot and wooden spoon.

"What exactly are you making?" Renet sat on a stool at the counter table.

"My famous pizza noodle soup!" The turtle set the pot in the sink letting it fill up with hot water.

"I've never heard of that before... I don't think that we eat that in the future..."

"You'll love it," Mikey grinned setting the pot over the stove turning it onto boil.

Mikey took the noodles dumping them into the hot boiling water and stirred the soup with a wooden spoon.

While he waited for the contents to heat up and boil he added the pizza toppings and a pinch of salt.

"Wow, you have a way with cooking," Renet commented.

"Thanks!" Mikey stirred the soup turning the stove heat off and tasting a bit himself. "Mmmm, tastes great."

He took out two bowls and poured the pizza noodle soup into the bowls.

"Here ya go! " He handed one bowl to Renet and took the other for himself to drink and eat.

Renet held the bowl up to her bowl and sipped from it.

Mikey was waiting regarding her reaction.

"Wow, this is wonderful Mikey. I've never tasted something so good!"

Mikey beamed pleased with himself and took a sip of his bowl of soup.

His brothers must've smelt the delicious smell cause they came in to the source of this yummy smell wafting through the air.

"You made pizza noodle soup again?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Mikey pointed to the pot. "There's plenty."

His brothers all grinned taking their bowls and eating their soup around the counter.

Mikey noticed Raph was glancing at him every few seconds... Out of nowhere, Raph's hand snatched Mikey's and the orange masked turtle gave out a surprised yelp.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Raph whispered pulling Mikey's hand towards him.

"Okay," Mikey blinked letting Raph lead him out of the kitchen. Donnie and Leo gave him a confused glance while Renet was still enjoying the delicious soup.

The next thing Mikey knew that he was trapped between Raph and the wall beside the little hockey game.

"Mikey... I'm sorry... " Raph stepped back as he was gulping nervously trying to say the right words.

"You don't have to be Raph..." Mikey smiled slightly.

"I do bro," those emerald green eyes held his for a moment.

Mikey let his eyes avert to the ground and felt Raph grasping his chin.

"You know bro, I was a little hard on ya."

 _You were..._ Mikey wanted to say... but, his mouth wasn't working right this second.

"I guess I was... just... you know, I never wanted you to ever get heart broken."

Surprised Mikey tried to lift his head back but, Raph's grip on his chin only tightened.

"I don't want that to happen to ya bro..."

 _Raph was afraid of him getting heart broken?_

"But, I know that you at least deserve a chance..."

 _What? Really?_

Mikey glanced up his eyes up meeting Raph's sincere green ones.

Raph grinned seeing that he held Mikey's attention again. "You may actually have a chance with her bro... You just have to capture her heart..."

Mikey smiled grinning up at Raph. Who knew such a hothead had such a soft heart?

"Now, why don't ya go get her bro?" Raph let go of his chin pushing Mikey towards the kitchen entrance. "Go get her."

"I will dude," Mikey turned his head smiling at Raph.

Raph grinned back, if Mikey was happy now, that meant that he forgave him. That's how Mikey would always show it.

Mikey was beaming entering the kitchen again with Raph behind him.

Leo and Donnie gave Raph a questioning look as he sat on the stool next to them.

Raph shook his head making a silent signal to not make any commotion about it.

Leo and Donnie seemed to be okay with it... and Leo turned his head and grinned at Mikey...

He probably knew what Raph had told Mikey, cause his baby brother was acting all giddy and excited all the sudden with a light bursting with joy as he was talking with Renet.

"And one time I threw a water balloon at Leo which he ducked and it hit Donnie making him chase me..." Mikey rambled on.

Donnie looked at Mikey laughing a little at Mikey's antics, jokes and sense of humor.

Renet laughed loudly as Mikey tried to act like monkey.

Raph just shook his head watching the two which seemed to forget about the other turtles in the room with talking with one another and laughing.

"He's happy," Leo muttered.

Raph turned his head glancing at Leo seeing the leader grin. A grin like that would've said that a mission was accomplished.

A happy Mikey... nothing could be better.

What was even better Mikey wasn't mad at Raph anymore or didn't seem to believe his words cause he was trying to flirt with Renet making up silly things and doing funny stuff to try and make her laugh.

Raph couldn't help himself but, to smile at his baby brother. He really didn't want Mikey to ever get heart broken... he couldn't take that... but, seeing him with Renet... It didn't seem like it didn't matter anymore... Those two seemed to go well along together...

Raph even had the sudden thought of Mikey and Renet getting married. He shook his head blinking away the image in his head.

 _Why was he thinking about that right now?_

He sighed resting a hand on his cheek listening to Mikey laughing and Renet laughing along with him.

At least Mikey would be happy... He wanted his little baby brother to be happy... And that's what he needed...

* * *

 **That was amazing huh? I totally loved this chapter! Not only is there very light love flirting fluff... but also bro fluff between Mikey and Raph! Aww!**

 **Please leave me with your thoughts... I always smile whenever I read them or even laugh. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Interference and Trouble

**Mikey: I am so happy! Let's get this started again!**

 **Dash: I am so sorry to keep you readers waiting... I guess I was just busy with other stories.. But I didn't forget about this one! ENJOY!  
**

 **Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

* * *

"Oh!" Mikey's baby blues brightened with excitement. "Do you remember when I asked if we could kick it in future together?"

Renet's laughter died down and gave Mikey a look. "You want to go to the future?"

"You know it!" Mikey's eyes sparkled and gleamed.

"Okay, we can go to the future Mikey."

"YES!" He cheered putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey turned seeing his Sensei standing under the kitchen tarp right in the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, hey there Sensei!"

Splinter's eyes traveled to Renet... the stranger...

"Who is she?"

"Don't freak out Sensei!" Mikey cried.

"That's Renet, the time mistress we told you about."

Mikey gave Leo a thankful look. "Yeah, that's her."

"Is that... Splinter? Master Splinter?" Renet's eyes widened. Mikey grinned and nodded at her.

"Wow!" She ran up to the rat. "This is so cool! I finally get to meet you! Oh... yeah right... I almost forgot..." Renet bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Splinter."

"And you young lady..." Splinter bowed his head. "My sons told me that you're a time mistress?"

"Yes, I am.." Renet grinned. "I was the one who took the turtles through time when it was unbalanced."

"I see..."

Renet grinned... "And uh... well I just thought of using time and coming back here."

"Renet..." Mikey half whined. "Are we going to the future now?" He practically pouted.

"Oh! Right... yeah, we can go to the future," Renet turned smiling at Mikey. "You ready little guy?"

"You know it Future Girl... wait no... Amazonian Princess," Mikey winked.

Renet rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, sure whatever you say Michelangelo."

She lifted the scepter high into the air.

"Be safe you hear Mikey?" Leo called.

"Of course bro!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Raph added.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I won't Raph," he shared a grin with his hot headed brother..

"Have fun..."

Mikey beamed waving at his bros as the time door opened and Renet took his hand and they went through together.

"I hope that he'll be okay.." Leo muttered.

Raph rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that Fearless? Mikey will be just fine... He's with Renet."

"Trouble seems to always find him first."

"True..." Raph mused.

"Now the Lair is oddly quiet..." Donnie muttered.

The three each shared glances with each other.

"Well, this is weird..." Raph decided to end the silence. "I always wanted it to be silent away from Mikey... but now, it's like there's no light here."

"You're right Raph," Leo grinned. "He seems to light up the whole Lair doesn't he?"

"He sure does Leo."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and Savanti Romero appeared out of no where.

Raph's eyes widen staring at the weird guy.

"Hmm, so this is the turtles home?" Savanti looked around.

"What the shell?" Donnie gasped.

"What are you doing here!?" Leo hissed.

"Just looking for the time scepter..." Savanti grinned.

"You don't have the time scepter! How in the world did you travel through time!?" Donnie's eyes bugged out in shock.

"I followed after Renet..." Savanti grinned... "I was still in that phase tunnel until I ended up here..."

"You!" Raph growled holding out his sais. "You leave this place right now!"

Savanti sneered. "That's what I was just doing turtles... It looks like Renet went through time again... I'll have to follow her."

"No you won't!"

"Oh? Shall we go through time again turtles? Wait... where's the fourth one?"

Raph's eyes narrowed into white slits. "We aren't telling ya anything!"

"And I don't need you to if you aren't going to say anything... I'll find Renet and possibly this other turtle!"

Another door opened and Savanti Romero stepped through it.

"NO!" Leo roared. "He's getting away! He'll be going after Renet and Mikey!"

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Raph roared diving into the door with Leo and Donnie following behind him before it completely shut itself.

Splinter just stood there in shock...

"Hmmm, time interference... again..."

* * *

 **Raph: OH NO!**

 **Leo: I AM SO GONNA CATCH SAVANTI ROMERO!**

 **Dash: So sorry if this was short... Oh well!**

 **Mikey: Future... Here we go!**

* * *

 **I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts and comments! Have a great Labor Day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Future

**Wow, it's been so long hasn't it? Well, don't worry... I've just been busy lately...**

 **Well anyways, enjoy people!**

* * *

 **Mikey: To the future here we come!**

 **Dash: *Squeals***

* * *

Meanwhile... In the future...

Mikey gasped as he and Renet landed on soft grass...

The sight before him left him speechless... Flying cars... aliens... humans, and mutants... all living together... everything was a wonder...

"Woah... there are mutants!?" Mikey gasped sharply.

"Yupp," Renet grinned. "Welcome to the future Michelangelo!"

"Sweet," Mikey muttered his mouth still open in awe making Renet chuckle.

"It's so grokking cool right?"

"You know it!"

"Do you want to see my home?" Renet asked.

"Yeah Renet!"

Mikey sputtered as Renet grabbed his hand and pulled him along into one of those flying cars.

"Woah..." Mikey pressed his face against the soft glass window as he got a better view as the car floated into the air.

"Take me home," Renet told the driver and leaned back chuckling at Mikey's wide eyes.

"This is liked the ultimate booyakasha ever!"

"Just wait until you see my home Mikey..." Renet grinned.

Mikey looked through the window as they flew by luminous scenery and tall white buildings.

The car floated down the ground and Mikey got out from the car along with Renet.

Mikey stared in awe at the tall white-blue building before him...

"Come on! Let's go inside!"

The orange masked turtle followed Renet up the smooth granite white steps to the two giant blue doors.

Instead of opening the door, Renet pressed a button and pressed her finger to a small scanner. There was a beeping noise and the big blue doors opened.

He followed Renet through the white hallway, the ceiling was up really high and everything looked fancy.

Renet showed him the kitchen and Mikey gasped sharply seeing every kitchen appliance that he'd ever seen before.

"Woah!" He placed his hands upon the white rounded table staring at a plate with some exotic strange food. "What's this?"

"That is a mint Cosmo."

"Mint? Is this some kind of dessert?" Mikey peered down at it.

"Sure is, do you want to try it?" Renet grinned. "It's really good."

"Of course I'll try it!" Mikey's eyes sparkled.

Renet chuckled getting out another plate with sharp knife of the color of a soft gray. She cut the mint Cosmo in half putting on half onto Mikey's plate and took her portion.

"Let's eat shall we?"

Mikey grinned as he sat into the white curved chair. It was hard and yet soft at the same time. He took a bite of the dessert and dropped his fork against the table.

"Woah, it's like the ultimate bookyakasha in my mouth! A total level ten!" He ate the rest of it quickly nearly gobbling it all the way down.

"Yeah, this is a combination of the best chocolate in the world with mint, sugar and powdered sugar along with cinnamon and myrrh."

"Wow, I can't imagine the rest of the food that you have Renet."

"Yeah, I bet you can't," she slowly rose and took the two plates over the sink and set them down carefully. "What do you say that we check out the rest of the house?"

"You bet dudette," Mikey grinned. He followed Renet out from the kitchen to the living room area to see the biggest and coolest TV ever. It was like a computer screen.

"WOAH!"

"You're going to love all the videogames we have," Renet gestured to the weird box machine lying upon the floor near the low table in front of the blue couch. "When you play a videogame you can actually go inside it, like you're actually inside the videogame like it's real life."

"No way..." Mikey sputtered in shock shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's really grokking awesome, do you want to go see my room?"

"Sure," Mikey shrugged. He followed behind Renet to another hallway to a long spiral staircase. "Wow, your house is so amazing!"

"Sure is," Renet walked up the staircase.

"You know... do you have any family?" Mikey asked as they went around in the circle bypassed two levels on the staircase.

"Yeah I do, they're probably just up here, we can go see them if you want..." Renet took hold of Mikey's hand and pulled him into a smaller hallway.

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea since I am a..." The turtle didn't get to finish his sentence as they entered a room and three people looked back at him. The orange masked turtle tried to creep out from the room, however, Renet only forced him closer.

"Hey Renet, who's this?" There was an older blond girl, perhaps a few years older than Renet who laid sprawled upon the edge of the couch.

"This is Mikey," Renet beamed. "He's my friend... he's a mutant turtle.."

"I can see that," an even older woman replied from the couch glancing at the man beside her.

"I've never seen a turtle like that before..." The man looked at Mikey curiously.

"That's because this turtle is actually from the past!" Renet squealed. "He's actually one of the turtles of the legend!"

"What!? No way!" The blond girl shot up in her position and grabbed a hold of Mikey's arm walking around him. "This is so cool!"

"I know right."

I blinked as the blond girl kept circling around me making me feel a little... self suspicious of myself.

"Which one is this one? Leonardo? Raphael? Donatello? Michelangelo?"

"That's Michelangelo..." Renet answered.

"Yeah, that's me," I slowly spoke. "Or call me Mikey..."

"Wow, it's exactly what I thought he would look like..."

"No, it's what I thought that he'd look like," Renet interrupted.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, it's what you thought... he looks exactly like what the legend describes him to be..."

I just blinked glancing at the girl as she came in front of me straightening her legs. "Well, Michelangelo, my name is Rihanna, I'm Renet's older sister."

I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you."

"And these are our parents," Rihanna gestured to the two still seated at the couch. "Mirelle and Gregory."

"Welcome turtle," they both nodded.

Mikey grinned and Renet grabbed his arm.

"Well, I need to finish showing Michelangelo around the house."

"Okay then."

I followed behind Renet again up to the staircase continuing to go higher.

"Why were you nervous to go see my family?" Renet turned her head behind her to Mikey.

"Well, uh... in the time where I live... we kind of keep ourselves a secret and sometimes, people aren't exactly... nice to see something like us."

"Oh," Renet turned back around as they neared the very top level. "I see what you mean..."

"Yeah..." I glanced down and nearly smacked myself into Renet seeing that she had stopped suddenly at a door. "We're here? On the top floor?" The turtle glanced over his shoulder down the long staircase.

"Yeah, this is it," Renet opened the door and Mikey went inside glancing around.

"Wow, your room is amazing! It's all blue and you have all these cool collections!" The turtle leaned towards a blue shell seeing action figures and objects. "What is all this stuff?"

"Well, some of it are stuff I've taken from going through time, it just helps me to remember."

"This computer is awesome! It looks way more advanced than Donnie's..." Mikey mumbled staring at just a screen floating in the air.

"Of course it is Mikey, we're in the future what could you expect?"

Mikey turned around and pounced upon the white-blue colorful bed. "This bed is so soft! It feels like feathers and clouds!"

"That's what it's made of..."

The orange masked turtle noticed a poster screen upon the ceiling. "What's that a picture of?"

Renet glanced up and spoke softly. "Well, that's uh... my friend, Gerrick, he's really famous... and we hang out together a lot..."

Mikey pinched his eye ridges together making a confused expression. He glanced around seeing other pictures of this guy in a strange looking suit. This guy looked like some space dude. On the dresser stand next to bed post Mikey noticed a picture frame. It was that same guy and Renet laughing in a pose and the guy had an arm slung around Renet's shoulder.

"Are you two friends or something?"

"Yeah, we're really close," Renet walked over to the computer turning it on and touching the raised screen in the air. "We've been friends ever since we were little..."

Mikey blinked and turned to look at another frame seeing the guy trying to kiss Renet's cheek who was just laughing.

Mikey frowned feeling something twisting inside his guts.

"Do you like him?"

Surprised Renet glanced back towards the bed. "We're just really close friends Mikey that's all..." She went back to the computer pressing buttons.

Mikey sighed casting his eyes away from the frame.

"Then, why did the dude kiss your cheek?"

"He's always like that, he's always funny he does that to everyone," Renet replied.

Mikey slipped over the edge of the bed standing behind Renet. "Have you ever wondered if he actually likes you?"

"No, I haven't," Renet shook her head. "I have gone on three dates with him before just for fun... He was just acting really sweet and nice. He didn't do anything else..."

For some reason Mikey didn't like this dude, there was this bad feeling about him and it was making his inside twist making a burning feeling.

"Well, you know...maybe you shouldn't date him..."

"Why not?" Renet glanced up.

"Well, uh..." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sure there a lots of other better guys than him, like me..."

Renet glanced up at Mikey and grinned. "Yeah, you are a good guy Mikey..."

That made Mikey smile and rested a hand on Renet's shoulder.

"You know, I was just looking on here and found a fun game that we can play. Want to play a video with me?"

"Of course duddette!"

Renet handed him the strange newly looking remote device.

"Uh... I've never used this before..."

"Oh don't worry, I can show you how to play and use this..." She showed Mikey the buttons and Mikey could feel her fingers touching his as she gestured to all the buttons.

Soon they were all playing and they were thrashing wildly on Renet's bed at all of the intense scenes.

"No!" Renet cried out as her person got shot and she had one bar of life left.

"Michelangelo to the rescue!" Mikey cried out moving his person and using it to help out Renet.

They soon won the round and Mikey cheered high-fiveing Renet who was laughing.

This was going to be so fun being here...

* * *

 **Well, how was that chapter? Please leave me with your opinions, thoughts and feelings!**

 **Mikey really seems suspicious of this dude Gerrick don't you think?**


	7. Author's Note

**So sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile and yet, I find myself a little stuck...**

 **Well, here's just an important note... I've been having a story block here. I have no idea where to go from here. If you have any ideas that would help me I would appreciate that. I just don't know how to continue this, so if you could lend me a hand that would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Do This for You

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've just been stuck and I'm gratefully for the one who insisted an idea to continue on with this story. Thanks so much! I cannot appreciate my thanks with just mere words.**

 **Well anyways... It's been such a long time. This is actually the longest chapter of all in this story!**

 **And I pretty much have something to say before any of you guys read this chapter.**

 **WARNING!: This chapter contains an intense fight scene, so there will be blood and injuries! Just a warning! And plus it would also get very emotional so, you have been warned!**

 **Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Dash: Yeah, Booyakasha Mikey, you will kiss Renet *Smirks***

 **Mikey: What? *Jaw drops***

 **Dash: Oops, I said too much... Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Haha! The Mikester wins again!" Mikey cheered.

"Aw crud..." Renet scowled. "I don't get how you're so good at this, you aren't even from the future."

"I'm just the champion of all videogames..." Mikey smirked at Renet.

"Well, this was so fun..." Renet beamed as she set down the controller. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah..." Mikey blinked as he leaned himself back onto his hands. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arm around Renet.

 _It's now or never..._

"You're so fun to hang out with Mikey," Renet grinned and she slightly froze as Mikey slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Is this... okay?" Mikey nervously asked.

"Yeah, that's nice," Renet turned her head facing Mikey.

Mikey blinked as he got caught up in those brown eyes and her slender face. She looked so pretty and Mikey felt like leaning himself closer.

Letting out a short breath Mikey felt himself slowly leaning forward towards Renet's face and she only blinked, a bright pink dancing across her cheeks.

Mikey had never kissed anyone on the lips before and now he wondered what it would feel like and he was taking this one chance...

Just as Mikey saw Renet close her eyes he closed his as he was only a breath away from kissing Renet.

Before the wonderful bliss could even begin, it had ended when a loud exploding noise that startled the two.

"What was that?" Renet's eyes were wide panic clearly written across her features.

Mikey felt something oddly twisting in his gut, he slowly fetched his nun-chucks from his belt edging himself closer to Renet in a protective manner.

"Savantai Romero!?" Renet gasped sharply.

The orange masked turtle turned his head towards the door his eyes widening as he finally saw the weird demon-mutant creature standing in the entrance.

"My, you really think that you could get away with this turtle?"

"How is this possible?" Renet clutched her head worriedly. "How were you able to follow me?"

"Heh, it was easy," Savantai sneered. "You always leave behind those time portals when you travel through time..."

Mikey could feel himself growling as he took his fighting stance protectively in front of Renet.

"What do you want?" Renet scowled.

"You know what I want time mistress girl, I want the time scepter... tell me, where did you put it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh really? That's too bad..." Savantai chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "It's seems like I'll just have to make my way to you."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mikey growled pressing his finger against the ridges of his nun-chucks prodding out the hidden blades.

"Heh, don't try to fool me turtle warrior, just because you may have saved the world many times, you still don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that," Mikey growled.

Renet's eyes widened in sheer terror as Savantai moved in a flash. She felt Mikey slam into her body as he groaned pulling himself up.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Too bad, you're too weak for your own good turtle warrior..." Romero let out a breath flames flying from out from his mouth.

Renet screamed shutting her eyes as she could feel the heat radiating towards her. However, the hot fiery flames didn't touch her skin, she only felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes seeing herself in Mikey's arms.

"M-Mikey?" She gasped.

"You're going down you fiery demon breath!" Mikey hissed angrily.

"Why you!" Savantai roared.

Renet tightly clung herself onto Mikey as he dodged Savantai's attacks. She could hear things smashing, and she could only guess that her room had become such a mess.

Romero suddenly lifted Renet's large bed and threw it towards the duo.

Mikey didn't have time to dodge that huge flying piece of furniture and it only resulted in himself being crashed into the clear glass window as he clutched onto Renet tightly.

The force of the impact had shattered the glass window and a shove pushed against the bed and Renet screamed loudly as she and Mikey tumbled out the window.

"I don't want to die!" Renet screamed burying her head into Mikey's shoulder as they fell... The ground below them was about thousands of feet below them, they were falling from a seven story skyscraper building and the roar of flying cars filling up the sound of the rushing wind.

Renet shut her eyes clinging onto Mikey with all her life as he braced herself for the impact that would result in their death. She could only feel Mikey's arms tightening around her and one arm slinging off her.

 _What was he doing!?_ She wanted more protection if she would die.

A strangled sound erupted from Mikey's mouth and suddenly Renet felt themselves jerked to a sudden stop. Mikey let out a moan of pain and Renet dared to lift her head glancing around with wild terrified eyes.

Mikey had managed to use his kusarigama chain and had embedded his blade into the side of the building.

As Renet glanced down below her she could feel her body suddenly quivering and shaking.

Mikey glanced up seeing Savantai peering over the edge with murderous eyes.

Using his foot, Mikey pressed it against the glass window in front of him and used his foot to shatter the glass shards into pieces. His foot did hurt, though that wasn't the least of his concerns.

Slowly, and carefully Mikey eased himself back into the building still holding Renet tightly.

"What happened?" Renet's mom burst through the room door.

"It's Savantai! He's back!"

"No," the mother paled and ran out from the room. "I'm calling the police guards!"

Suddenly, the ceiling above the two had ruptured and Mikey yelped stepping aside as Savantai flew down from the ceiling. From the looks of it, he had smashed himself from each floor instead of using the stairs.

"Tell me where the Time Scepter is... don't make me force it out of you girl..." Romero hissed dangerously.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Mikey set down Renet carefully.

"Heh, I'm tired with your games turtle warrior, you're no match for me..." He wickedly laughed.

Mikey scowled his fingers tightening over his nun-chucks.

The mutant-demon roared, flames erupting from his mouth as they snared across the room.

The orange masked turtle ducked his head swinging his leg out forward only resulting in Savantai to grasp his leg.

"Bad move turtle warrior..."

"AH!" Mikey yelped as the evil demon thrust him into the ground his shell impacting the floor creating a dent.

The turtle tried to ease himself up to recover from the blow, though he didn't have a chance as he was thrown across the room receiving a blow to the head into the large table that had fallen over.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Renet screamed throwing out her fists trying to punch Savantai and using her Energy Knucledusters against the demon.

"Those are nothing," Romero slapped Renet across the face picking her up by the throat. "Your weapons won't work on me, daggers, darts and energy knucledusters will do nothing." With that, he threw Renet across the room as she crashed into the wall.

"Renet!" Mikey screamed as he glanced up seeing her rubbing her head. In the moment he saw red splotches dripping down the side of Renet's face something had snapped inside him.

"How DARE YOU!?" Miky roared, he could feel the rage intensifying inside him and could only see red in his hazy vision. He roared in rage charging at Savantai thrusting out his nun-chuck blade.

Romero let out a pained howl as the blade had embedded into his side.

Thrusting out the blade Savantai socked Mikey in the plastron sending him crashing into Renet who only groaned loudly.

Mikey's vision was blurry as he felt something warm oozing from the tip of his head.

"Mikey! Your bleeding!" Renet gasped in shock.

"So are... you..." Mikey let out a rasp his fingers sliding across the bloody cut that had slashed Renet's cheek getting his finger smeared with her blood.

"This is your last chance, tell me where the scepter is," Savantai growled.

"Never!" Renet yelled. "You will never have control of all time!"

Romero growled loudly stepping forward as sparkles of flames sparked from out his mouth.

"Stay away!" Mikey hissed as he turned his head even when the colors where blurring together and while his vision swam. He surely didn't feel so good, and yet he wasn't going to give up.

"Give it up turtle warrior, you're injured and there's way you can fight back."

"No, you're wrong," Mikey hissed and Romero narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Mikey... don't..." Renet grasped the turtle's shoulder.

"It's okay," Mikey glanced back over his shoulder his baby blues meeting Renet's sincere brown irises. Even as his muscles protested with pain Mikey slowly stood on his quivering legs a serious scowl planted across his face. "You will never control time... Time is not meant to be used in the force of evil... Time is meant to be cherished, a sacred thing, time is meant to be never dull..." The orange masked turtle took one step forward.

"No...Mikey..." Renet could feel hot tears sliding over her cheeks and the cut stung as it mixed with her salty tears. "Don't do this Mikey... I can't lose you... please..."

"And I don't want to lose you..." Mikey spoke even though he wasn't facing Renet to see her crying and quivering form. "Ever since I met you... you gave me this feeling... and you could say that I had a crush on you, or in other words... that I loved you..." Mikey finally turned his head to glance at Renet.

"No... please... this can't be the end Mikey... no... don't do this to me..."

"If this is the way to protect you, then I'll do it. I'll die if it meant protecting you."

"No..." Renet let out a wretched sob. "I care about you too much Mikey..."

"Any last words before I finish you turtle warrior?" Savantai smirked evilly.

Mikey forcefully turned around taking strangled steps towards Renet.

"Mikey... you can't do this to me... I won't let you..." Renet let out a gasp as she was cut off suddenly her lips being occupied by none other than Mikey's own.

She closed her eyes enjoying the moment of bliss though she heard Savantai let out a grunt of disgust. She didn't care... she cared about Mikey... she had never loved anyone but him, ever since she met him...He was always what she had imagined him to be and she'd never thought that she fall for a mutant turtle like him.

And as for Mikey, he could feel butterflies dancing across his stomach and it felt like his heart wanted to burst from inside his plastron. He swore that he could feel her own heartbeat and yet as Mikey wanted to stay and enjoy this time and moment in pure bliss that he'd wished would last forever, he pulled away hastily turning his shell towards Renet.

"NO!" Renet screamed and Mikey could feel his own heart shatter at her cries of protest. "You can't do this! You can't! You'll die!" Renet screamed through her cries, her sobs taking a toll upon her body even as blood seemed to drip over her cheek and the wound upon her leg had started to ooze with more blood with stinging pain scorching across her leg. She could see the nasty bloodied wound gushing out more blood upon Mikey's head along with the long cut across his arm and his shin. And just by the way he walked, you could tell that he was dizzy and disorientated from his head injury. Perhaps he could pass out any second by the looks of it.

"I love you..." Mikey whispered and Renet only sobbed harder at his words trying to will her legs to move. If she could only move and stop Mikey before it was too late, however, her legs wouldn't budge no matter how tried she tried to force her muscles to work.

"DON'T DO THIS! NO!"

"Time was always precious with you..." Mikey let out another rasp as Savantai suddenly took action, Mikey swiftly ducked his head away from Romero's flying fist.

Every moment Mikey spoke was like another shatter that had edged itself deeply into Renet's heart. She couldn't believe that she couldn't do anything and she was a girl from a bright future, and yet she couldn't do anything...

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Mikey swung his leg over Romero's knocking him back until Savantai used his hoof to kick Mikey in his shoulder and using his other one to slap Mikey across the face.

Renet suddenly gasped in shock as Savantai punched Mikey harshly into the very middle of his plastron.

Mikey let out a strangled noise, and coughed harshly blood spraying from his mouth and some drooling down his chin.

"NO!" Renet howled even louder as she suddenly forced herself up only to smash herself into the broken couch and whined in pain slumping against the edge of the couch.

"Just let me do this for you..." Mikey swirled his nun-chuck angrily slapping it across Savantai's face and the demon-mutant turned his head with a popping noise. A steam of fire sprouted from his mouth and Mikey ducked his head to the side to which Romero kicked him in his plastron knocking him down onto the floor with a loud thud also resulting Mikey to slam his head against the hard slate colored floor. More blood was splattered around and a deep crimson puddle was forming around the base of Mikey's head.

Mikey let out a scream as Savantai used the sharp edge of his hoof to wedge itself into Mikey's leg pressing it deep enough to penetrate the skin as blood freely poured from the dent of the wound.

"Heh, if one of the turtle warriors die, then he'll never be able to save the world as you're supposed to because you're already done for... You will die..." Savantai Romero raised his fist into the air aiming it above Mikey's head

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Renet screamed as tears flew from her eyes splattering the ground below her. In the blink of an eye Renet could see the flash of three different colors buzz through the air.

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MIKEY! I really want to cry right now, and gee... I think I already have...**

 **How did you think of this chapter? *Hides in the corner* Please don't hate me...**

 **Well, just to let you guys know the next chapter will be the final chapter, so prepare yourselves! Please review and comment, and try not to kill me please...**


	9. Chapter 9: Time With You is Never Dull

**Well, this is the final ending! So sad huh? Well, I can't appreciate my greatest gratitude to each and every single one of you who kept reading this story. I appreciated those who bared with me even when I had a writer's block and for always being patient with me. Thanks so much! And right now, I'll appreciate all those who reviewed and commented!**

 **To TMNTPRO15: It was always nice to hear from you! I totally ship Renet and Mikey together! They're so cute together! Thanks a lot for reviewing! It'd be nice to hear again from you sometime! XD**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks for your reviews! I'm happy to hear that you thought this story was so powerful and that you loved it! :3**

 **To Catgirl: Thanks for you review! Even though you only did it once. It's always nice to read your reviews.**

 **To Randomfluffybutterfly: I'm totally glad that you loved this. Thanks! :)**

 **To anime-turtle : Glad you think my stories are so amazing, that just makes me feel so much better!**

 **To Mikella22: Thank you for your reviews and how you thought I made Raph the bad guy. Well, he isn't bad really, he just gets carried away sometimes and doesn't realize what he says and how they affect others so yeah!**

 **To writer: Thanks for encouraging me to not worry about my story block not too long ago. That's totally fine if you couldn't help and in fact, you kind of actually did by just telling me how it'll come to me you were totally right about that! Thank you!**

 **To RoseDawn89: I'm glad that you wouldn't kill me for what I did in the previous chapter and you're totally right about that! Even if I was, who would make awesome stories? Lol, am I totally right? Thanks for your reviews! I really like how you state what you like in certain chapters and if your heart totally beated out from your chest when Mikey told Renet he loved her, well, maybe your heart will finally burst from you chest when you read this chapter!**

 **And to everyone who was worried about Mikey in the previous chapter, don't panic, it's not like he would die or anything I totally am not a heartless person.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! XD**

 **This is the final chapter of 'My Time with you is Never Dull.'**

* * *

 **WARNING: Just to let everyone know, you may die in this chapter, because it contains some bro fluff, and of course romance and love between Mikey and Renet! It's super sweet plus it includes kissing, it may be too much for your own hearts to handle and they may just beat so hard that they burst out!**

 **Well, enjoy this one last chapter everyone! :3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Those three colors... Renet blinked in sudden shock. Three familiar colors, red, blue and purple...

 _The other turtle warriors... they came?_

"Oh no ya don't!" Raph hissed sending a flying kick into Savantai's side right when he was about to smash Mikey's head. "How dare you hurt my brother!? You'll pay for that!"

Renet blinked as she watched the scene unfurl itself before her. Leo and Raph were taking upon themselves on Savantai, each both in rage in perhaps for hurting Mikey and nearly delivering a blow that could've killed Mikey.

"You okay?"

Renet blinked turning her head to the side to see Donnie studying her closely.

"Yeah," Renet gasped. "But Mikey might not be..." She glanced at Mikey worriedly who had his eyes shut. He looked dead from where he lay except for the known fact that his plastron was gently rising with each little breath.

Donnie nodded and carefully made his way to Mikey while Leo and Raph held Savantai off. Renet followed behind Donnie crouching near Mikey's head as she put a hand to her mouth in shock seeing Mikey's wounded state.

"Mikey? Can you hear me?" Donnie gently lifted Mikey's head assessing his head wound.

"Hng?" Mikey croaked opening his eyes just a tiny slit. "D-Donnie?"

"It's okay Mikey, you're going to be just fine."

"You look terrible," Renet frowned gently rubbing her hand across Mikey's cheek affectionately.

Mikey smiled weakly, "And you're okay..."

"Of course I am..." Renet took Mikey's hand a brought it to her cheek tenderly. "You did good trying to protect me, but don't ever do that again you hear me?"

Mikey let out a little laugh and softly closed his eyes.

"Mikey, I need you to stay awake as much as possible, open your eyes and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Donnie gently jostled Mikey's head.

"Ngh," Mikey moaned. "I just want to pass out right now."

"Come on Mikey," Renet gently squeezed his hand.

Mikey opened his eyes his vision all blurry as he saw Donnie holding out his fingers.

"Uh... seven?" He knew they only had three fingers but, at least he was being honest.

Donnie let out a sigh and frowned. "Seems like you suffered a bad blow to the head Mikey, it does not look so good." The genius reached into his belt to pull out a gauze of roll bandages.

"You always keep those in there?" Renet asked curious.

"Yeah, it's always best to be prepared," Donnie nodded and gently wrapped the gauze bandage around Mikey's head. "At least this will try to stop the blood gushing from Mikey's head wound."

"What about..." Mikey coughed and Renet soothingly rubbed his arm. "Where's L-Leo and R-Raph?"

"They're fighting against Savantai Mikey," Donnie answered as he skimmed his eyes across Mikey's body scrutinizing for other injuries and he gently prodded the cut upon Mikey's leg to which Mikey flinched audibly.

"T-They o-okay D?"

A loud crashing noise had been the answer and Donnie turned his head his eyes widening.

"We've got to move!" Renet helped Donnie to lift Mikey up and they dodged the flying body of Savantai who slammed into the wall a loud cracking noise following after.

"You look horrible," Leo muttered as he caught a glimpse of Mikey.

Mikey only moaned and held out a thumbs up. "F-fine dude..."

"Glad we got here in time," Raph grinned. "Couldn't bear anything to happen to ya bro."

"You'll never get away with this foolish turtle warriors!" Savantai sneered angrily cracking his neck with a loud popping sound.

"Oh yeah? Don't ya dare mess with us! Especially with Mikey..." Raph growled loudly. "You attacked Mikey, so it's pay back time and you're going down!" Raph hissed.

"You still don't stand a chance against me!"

Leo suddenly smirked pointing his sword towards the shattered window. "Oh really? It seems like we aren't alone here..."

"You really think I'd fall for that?" Savantai chuckled, a deep laugh erupting from the back of his throat.

"Halt right there!" Another voice cried and Romero's eyes widened.

"You should always watch your back," Leo smirked.

Savantai turned his head to see a police car hovering through the air. Fifteen armored men in dark blue navy suits appeared each one holding a strange looking gun. Some of the police men were even aliens with weird colored skins.

"The future sure is weird..." Raph muttered.

"You shall pay for your crimes in desolation!" One green skinned police man fired his gun. It wasn't like anything the turtles had seen before... the laser flew towards Savantai and even as he dodged the flying object it followed him and soon made a small explosion a tiny spark had struck Savantai's back and he hissed loudly his body falling against the slate colored floor.

"What was that?" Raph asked in shock. "Did they just kill him?"

The police men all thundered in dragging the motionless still body of Savantai Romero back into the large hovering car just outside from the window.

"He isn't dead," Renet replied. "That's a laser gun that petrifies anything the spark hits and he's paralyzed for months. I highly doubt that he'd survive after that."

"So, they're taking him to jail?" Leo asked as the police men disappeared except for one wearing a orange suit who stood by the window.

"I'm calling the Emergency Department," the orange dude replied into a strange looking device, it looked like a phone with high technology and it appeared on his arm.

"Yeah, the police men are taking Savantai to jail," Renet answered as she softly patted Mikey's head who closed his eyes sighing softly.

"Hope he never gets outta jail," Raph chuckled. He followed behind Leo as they gathered all around Mikey.

"Oh trust me Raphael," Renet smirked. "You don't know what jail is like here in the future, after everything Savantai did I highly doubt that the court judges and police guards would let him live. He'll be sentenced to death."

"Let me pass," the orange suited man interrupted. "Let me assess this wounded turtle mutant."

"What?" Donnie narrowed his eyes. "I'm a doctor here..."

"Let him help," Renet rested a hand onto Donnie's shoulder. "Technology here is so advanced even in the medical field."

"Indeed, Renet Tilley is correct," the man replied.

Donnie sighed and let go of Mikey as the man knelt down next to the turtle examining his injuries and wounds.

"Not too bad, he'll live. This isn't too excessive for us to handle. His head trauma may be endangering him, though his chances won't be exceedingly over nill, a lot more than slim enough." The man pulled out a device and it suddenly glowed, bandages floating through the air and wrapping themselves around Mikey's injuries. He injected Mikey with an orange serum which Mikey immediately closed his eyes and passed out like a light.

"What did you just do?" Raph growled even as Leo put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry turtle mutants, this serum," the man held it up. "It's only Etomidate, nitrous oxide and oxygen with sevroflurane..."

Renet couldn't help but to smirk at the utterly confused faces of Leo and Raph and Donnie who had dumbfounded look upon his face. Of course they wouldn't understand, they weren't from the future anyway.

"It's also combined with propofil, barbitrate, midazolam, Fentanyl with synthetic morphine to ease the pain in the body... For your information, what is this turtle's name?"

"Mikey," Leo replied.

"You have to do his real name," Renet added.

"Michelangelo, his name is Michelangelo."

The man nodded and jotted something down on a screen upon his arm. "And may I inform for the rest of your names?"

Donnie nodded telling the man the rest of their names and the man nodded again once satisfied.

"The Emergency Department will be here in approximately three seconds..."

And it was approximately three seconds, the white ambulance like car appeared near the window and the man lifted Mikey up carrying him over to the car. Everyone else followed and Renet felt her legs quivering and she nearly fell if it weren't for Leo who caught her.

"She's wounded too," Leo added.

Another certified medical man appeared from out the car and nodded taking Renet over and the turtles followed the men into the car as they obliged for them to follow if they wished to demand.

Everything was like a sudden blur at the newly advanced hospital. To the three brothers, it was such an exotic building and hardly looked like some sort of hospital if it wasn't for the fact of medical assistants bursting through many doors and hollering that surrounded them all. They knew that Renet was going to be fine and she insisted that they would watch over Mikey for her while she was bedridden in her hospital room.

So, the three brothers did, they watched Mikey who laid motionless on a white cot that almost looked like a mix between a soft bed and a machine. The readings upon the machine screen was nothing that Raph and Leo could comprehend though Donnie could understand only the basics and kept his eye on the heart monitor which also had a clear screen vision of Mikey's heart and everything you could see inside him. It sure looked really horrid and gross seeing someone's organs, though they could guess how advanced this technology would be and it definitely would be able to save someone's life.

The doctor had informed the brothers that Mikey would be fine, thought it was stated that Mikey had some memory lost from the trauma due to his head, however, that was no problem for their highly advanced technology. They assured that they would be able to trace the lost memories from Mikey's mind and recreate it into a discus to send a signal back into Mikey's brain, and that way Mikey would have his memory back and it would be like he never suffered any head trauma or brain injury.

This was totally something too much for the three turtle brothers to handle and it felt like their minds would explode in this mere minute by just how noncomprehendable this technology in this future world was like.

"Agh, my head's gonna explode," Raph moaned.

"Look, he's waking up," Leo's grin widened as Mikey stirred upon the bed.

The moment Mikey opened his eyes the three brothers clomped onto him hugging him tightly.

"Dudes..." Mikey blinked. "Why do I feel as good as new?"

Donnie shrugged a chuckling escaping his mouth. "Well, you're in the future, it's highly advanced, even I can't comprehend it. What do you expect from that?"

"We're glad you're okay Mikey," Leo grinned happily.

"It's good to have ya back bro," Raph added.

Mikey grinned and nudged his head with his brothers before a sudden thought entered his mind. "Wait, is Renet okay?"

"She's more than okay Mikey," Leo nodded his head towards the door entrance.

"Yeah, as good as new as ever," Renet replied from her position from leaning against the door frame entrance.

"Renet!" Mikey cried out. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, of course I am... And I'm glad you're okay too..." Renet took her steps towards Mikey's cot gently clasping their hands and fingers together.

"How? This is just... I can't understand this all... It's like nothing ever happened to me... this is..."

"So grokking cool?" Renet smirked.

Mikey grinned, "Yeah, the future is so grokking cool."

Mikey let out a startled yelp as Renet suddenly hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again Michelangelo..."

Mikey sighed patting his hand over Renet's back. "Okay..."

Renet pulled back her brown eyes sparkling and Mikey felt lost into them once more.

"And I never got to thank you to for trying your best to protect me," Renet grinned and with that she brought her face down and Mikey wasn't expecting her to suddenly kiss him upon his mouth.

Mikey felt oddly aware that his brothers were watching this and he felt nervous all the sudden.

"I'm so glad I met you..." Renet whispered against Mikey's lips. "It seems like I've fallen for you..." She pulled away as Mikey breathed heavily. He noticed the smirks his brothers were giving him.

"I uh... uh..." Mikey felt himself blushing wildly.

"You look so cute when you blush," Renet leaned down closer pecking Mikey's cheek.

"I... I... I don't know what to say... I..."

"You were going to say that you like me too?" Renet grinned.

"How did you know that?" Mikey stuttered.

"You're pretty predicable Michelangelo," Renet laughed softly.

Mikey couldn't take it anymore and grasped her chin pulling her down for another kiss.

"Don't get too mushy Mikey," Raph huffed as Mikey pulled himself away once more.

"Yeah, you don't want to go too far Mikey, I don't think we'd let you do that..." Leo grinned.

Mikey felt his face blooming red and everyone chuckled.

The doctor had entered the room telling Mikey how he was fine to finally leave and Mikey couldn't be any happier.

They all had gone back to Renet's house and Renet's family was so happy that she was fine and they thanked the turtles, calling them the turtle warriors of course.

"You probably want to go back to your time right?"

The three brother nodded and Mikey stayed silent as they followed Renet into that time chamber room to where the Time Scepter stood. She picked up the staff using it to go through time back to the turtles own time.

Mikey blinked as they appeared in the lair once more and he glanced over at Renet.

"Don't you want to... stay for awhile?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Renet grinned back at Mikey as they both held their hands together and they gave each other another kiss.

"Oh enough with the kissing and love act you love birds," Raph groaned.

Mikey pulled away directing a glare in Raph's direction.

The red banded turtle came forward throwing his arm around Mikey's head giving him a rough noogie causing the orange masked turtle to laugh and giggle.

"I can't believe how my baby brother has already found a girl to love..." Raph leaned closer to whisper into Mikey's ear so only he would hear. "Just some advice bro, keep her going... Love her like you do..."

"Thanks Raph," Mikey nodded and grinned. "Never thought you'd have some advice bro."

"Eh, don't count on that," Raph snorted.

"Is it because you've had experience?"

"No way man!" Raph quickly shook his head. "All I'm saying is that I want you to make Renet happy, and that you'll be happy."

"I am happy Raph," Mikey beamed brightly.

"Then, I wouldn't have it any other way," Raph smirked. That's all that mattered to him right now, all that mattered was his baby brother was happy. He glanced around as Leo and Donnie seemed to go off doing their things leaving the rest alone, or perhaps for Mikey and Renet.

Master Splinter entered the room and Renet gulped loudly clutching onto Mikey's hand.

"Sensei, may I ask you something?" Mikey asked.

"There's no need my son," Splinter grinned. "I already know how you like Renet..."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Oh, I know my son," Master Splinter patted Mikey's shoulder. "A father just knows these things..."

Mikey could feel a blush rising into his cheeks and he gulped nervously. "You... don't mind?"

"No," Splinter shook his head. "Renet is a nice girl, I would actually be surprised if you two weren't together."

"Thanks Sensei," Mikey nodded his head.

Master Splinter grinned giving Mikey's shell one last pat. "Have fun my son. I'm glad you found someone to love." With that, he left for the dojo perhaps to begin meditating.

"Well, you two have fun, with your love making, or should I say... making out?" Raph snorted.

"RAPH!" Mikey's face bloomed as red as a full ripe tomato.

"You know I was just kidding ya bro," Raph rubbed Mikey's head affectionately. "Well, you two have some fun..." He let go and headed off towards his bedroom.

The room was silent and Mikey turned his face towards Renet. "Um... how exactly is this going to work?"

"What are you talking about?" Renet's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"How is this going to work?" Mikey threw his arms out with added emphasis. "This us... you're from the future, and I'm from the past, well, in your perspective anyway. We can never be together of how we each are from different phases of time."

"Mikey..." Renet grasped the freckled turtle's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if we are from different spheres of time, I'm so glad that I went through time and met you."

"Yeah, but you have a family from that future," Mikey glanced up. "And my family is here in this time period."

"I'm a time mistress remember? I can always use the Time Scepter unless I change things dramatically in the phases of time."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'll be able to use the Time Scepter whenever I want if I don't interfere to change things that occur in the past or other time periods."

Mikey grinned letting out a little laugh. "This is just something messed up huh?"

"This isn't messed up Mikey, just because we're from different time periods that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I can always see you if I have the Time Scepter in my hands."

"That's great!" Mikey closed his fingers over Renet's smaller ones. "Are you really sure you want to take this to the next step?"

"Yes, I am positively sure Michelangelo," Renet grinned. "I like you, no wait... I love you... and... I want to be with you..."

"So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" The orange masked turtle rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, if that's fine with you?"

"If it's okay for you?"

Renet chuckled, "If we both say that, then I'm sure it's fine and plus, I want this... I want you Mikey..."

"Me too," Mikey grinned as he pulled Renet closer pressing her softly against his plastron.

"I love you Mikey..."

"I love you too..." With that Mikey closed the distance between themselves and they were kissing with such a bliss. Mikey didn't want to let go of the wonderful bliss of a feeling, however, Renet pulled back to breath in some air. Mikey gently grasped Renet's chin pressing his forehead against hers, his baby blue irises staring lovingly into Renet's sparkling brown eyes. He loved her eyes, they were beautiful to him and that was the same for Renet. There was no one like Mikey who had baby blue eyes that was like this. "Renet..." Mikey breathed out his breath tickling upon Renet's cheeks making her giggle at the tingling feeling.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Did I ever tell you that time with you is never dull?"

"Nope, you haven't."

"Well, I'm saying it now," Mikey grinned mischievously. "Every moment with you is something I always cherish, a wonderful never ending bliss. You, my Amazonian Princess, time with you has never been dull."

Renet laughed softly curving her hands around the dome of Mikey's head while her fingers played with his short orange mask tails.

"And time has never been dull with you my Turtle Warrior..." She pressed her lips back up to Mikey who wrapped his arms around her back only pulling her closer.

Everything was a bliss and Renet knew that she had found her match... And that was the same for Mikey, he finally found a girl that liked him back just as he did and he suddenly knew that a future with her would never be dull. She belonged to him now and he was hers. The pair didn't care for how long they had stayed there kissing, they weren't going to stop anytime soon, they wanted to cherish this moment, a heavenly bliss in their sphere of time.

Renet was Mikey's Amazonian Princess and to Renet, Mikey was her Turtle Warrior...

* * *

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! This is surely too much for my own to handle... This was so sweet! I loved Mikey and Renet together!**

 **I'm quite surprised myself how I went from having a writer's block to finally posting such a wonderful ending! And I intend to keep it this way, it's perfect just the way I think it is. And I wonder what you thought of this ending, hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 **~MikeyXRenet~ Forever! ;3**


End file.
